


Silence

by Aitheria_Iah



Category: original poem - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aitheria_Iah/pseuds/Aitheria_Iah
Summary: just a simple poem.





	

Scream your rage

Cry your pain

Where only you can hear

 

Laughter of joy

Smiles of happiness

In all the noise

Is all they can see,

And believe you to be.


End file.
